Kagome's Dairy
by AznMusicGurl
Summary: Inuyasha gets addicted to reading Kagome’s dairy and learns about all of Kagome’s thoughts.
1. Curious Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. But I do wish I made this show 2.

Story: Kagome's Dairy

Summary: Inuyasha gets addicted to reading Kagome's dairy and learns about _all_ of Kagome's thoughts.

Ch 1: Curious Inuyasha

"Guess this night is going to be cold"

"Quit your whining Kagome. It's only a bit of wind making the night cold."

It's a beautiful but cold night outside in the federal era. The sky is clear; stars are twinkling bright, the moon glowing and the fire flicking. Inuyasha and the gang heated up some instant noodles before going to bed.

"These instant noodles are good. How much did you bring?" Sango asked as she watched Kirara sleep and ate her noodles.

"I brought enough for breakfast and lunch for tomorrow." Kagome stood up and then sat the on ground. The log everyone was sitting on was too hard for comfort.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Only the sounds of grasshoppers and people slurping noodles were heard until… "Hey Sango."

"Yes, what is it Miroku?" She hands her cup of noodles to Kagome. Inuyasha also hands his cup to her and she puts it into her backpack. Miroku slides over towards Sango and gets real close to her. Sango looks at him blushing and looks down at the ground quickly.

"Sango, the only thing I want is you." He slowly moves his hand down her back. Kagome and Inuyasha look as Sango blushes more. He moves his hand down her back until he reaches her butt and gives it a little squeeze. Sango glares at him.

Like normal, she slaps him and walks over towards Kagome. "Wrong move Miroku!" Kagome yells. He goes away for a second and comes back.

Everyone is getting ready for bed. Inuyasha jumps into his favorite tree and lays back. The others go into their sleeping bags and zip up tight to block out the wind. Sango, who normally sleeps near Miroku, was still angry at him and chose to sleep next to Kagome.

"He's such a womanizer"

"I know! Every woman he sees he has to ask them to bear his children!" The girls whisper back and forth to each other laughing at times until they get sleepy.

"I'm tired now. Night Kagome"

"Night Songo"

When Sango began to snore, Inuyasha realized that he was the only one awake. Miroku seemed to be having a nightmare, Kirara and Sango slept peacefully with smiles on their faces once in a while. Then there was Kagome. Kagome looked different to the others to Inuyasha. He thought of her like a cute puppy and she looked like one while sleeping. He hopped out of the tree and landed next to Kagome's backpack.

"Heh. I wonder if she still has anymore of them candy bar snacks." He reaches into her brown backpack and anciently pulls out a green fluffy book. The book has Kagome's name on it in fancy letters and sparkled as he moved it.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome turns around in her sleep. Inuyasha thought she was waking up and threw the book back into her backpack. She began talking in her sleep.

"Inuyasha, stop that! Leave poor Buyo alone!" Inuyasha looked at her clueless. He then ignored her and jumped back up into the tree with the candy bar. He made sure he did not forget that.

While eating the candy bar, he kept thinking and thinking. 'What was that green thing?' 'What is inside it?' 'Wonder if Kagome will mind me looking inside of it?' He fell asleep with these thoughts in his head. Dreaming about what it could be and what things it might hold, Inuyasha slept restlessly that night until the sunlight woke him up.


	2. Toriyoshe attacks

Ch 2: Toriyoshe attacks

Inuyasha hopped out of the tree. He noticed that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were gone. Kirara was still sleeping and her ears twitches one in a while. Inuyasha picked up the same sound Kirara did and his ears began twitching.

"What the hell is that?" He wondered. When he got closer to the noise, Kagome's scent got stronger. She was sitting under a tree writing in the book that Inuyasha grabbed last night. His ears had heard the sound of Kagome's pen writing the first entry in the book.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?" She closed the book quickly and slid the matching pen in its spot. "Morning Inuyasha, you snuck up on me."

"What's that you're holding? It's all fuzzy and green."

"It's a dairy. My mom gave it to me yesterday before I came back. She says they help."

"It better help with finding the remaining jewel shards. What do you put in it?" Kagome looked at him then locked the dairy. She put it into her backpack and some of the fuzzy feathers fell off.

"It's nothing really. Let's go find Sango and Miroku. They went to the river where Shippo went last night." She begins to walk away from Inuyasha. He follows her, wondering 'why she won't tell me what's in it?'

When they got to the river, Sango was seen watching the river as Shippo and Miroku played with sticks.

"No fair Miroku! You cheated!"

"How can you cheat in this game? It's just picking up rocks with stones!"

"Boys! Can't you see I was daydreaming?"

"Sango, good morning!" Kagome runs towards Sango. Inuyasha just keeps walking trying to ignore Kagome. He hates it when she never tells him something. A thought from a few nights ago popped in his head.

Flash back

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting.

"Oops I did it again. It just happened to be my fault for mixing up the numbers!" She turns away from Inuyasha with her arms folded.

"The hell you did it again! I don't care about all that other junk. But keeping a track of the jewel shards is not just my job!" He looks at Kagome, his face turning red from frustration. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were watching from a door. Kirara was sitting on Sango's shoulder.

"Okay then! Kouga has two, we have one, and Naraku has three?" She turns around to be face to face with Inuyasha. His yellow eyes glaring at her gave her a bad feeling. Freighted, she took a step back, still facing him.

He takes a step forward, and leans in closer to her, their noses touching. "Lucky guess Kagome. Now why do you keep forgetting? It's not so hard to remember this." She looks deep into his eyes then takes a few steps back.

"Try taking tests, cramming for tests all night, and shooting arrows for once." She lies on the floor looking at the ceiling. Then she whispers "I don't want our adventures to end anyway." Even though she spoke in a low tone, Inuyasha's dog like ears picked up what she heard.

"You don't?" Inuyasha looked at her confused and clueless. He turned his head slightly like a young puppy would. Kagome's eyes widened and she got up quickly. She smiled at him and blushed lightly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Kagome began walking towards the door leading to the other room. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ran away from the door and split in different directions.

"Kagome, what was that about? You know I want the shards to become a full demon."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Night Inuyasha, sweet dreams." She entered the room, not looking back at him. He went outside and stood near his favorite tree in Kaede's Village. Then he punched the tree and held his head.

"Dam it! Why didn't I kiss her?" He noticed a softer side of him was coming around then looked at the moon. 'Almost full are we? Heh. I was afraid of you coming out. Who knows what polite things I might say that can blow it for my fantasy with Kagome.'

End flash back

"We should be heading out. I feel a demonic aura."

"Good Idea. Fell it too some where towards the South"

"Better call Kirara then. KIRARA!" Sango's voice echoes through the forest. Kirara grows big and hops over all the trees and lands next to Sango.

"Mew?"

"Hey girl. Are you ready to leave?"

"Mew, mew!" Kirara looked happy to hear that. The gang began heading south, towards a village.

On the way, the gang stopped for lunch, picked up flowers, and argued. Shippo and Inuyasha don't seem to get along that well. But in the end, when the gang reached the village, everyone was relived. It was now sunset and a light breeze cooled them off.

"I'm tired, what shall we do?"

"Hello traveling friends. Are we visiting again?" A little girl they met before walked up to them. She must have been playing in the water with the other kids. Every kid seemed to be soaked head to toe and were chasing each other.

"Kaori, where are you?" Her mother called. She saw her and noticed who she was with. "Your are the people who saved Kaori from that bug demon!"

"Yes I think we were." Inuyasha says.

"Please, you are welcome to stay the night with us."

"We would be honored. Thank you so much." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at the kids playing. He then looked at Kaori; she looked like a younger Kagome.

Later at night, Kagome was teaching Kaori the clapping game slide while the others were talking with Kaori's Mother.

"So who is this demon?" Songo asked.

"She's a fast bird demon. From what other villages have told us, she likes to kill children then takes their bodies to a nest. But only half demon's or children with certain abilities, like my daughter." She looks down and puts her hands on her lap.

"Only half demons?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Kaori is a half demon?"

"Yes she is. Part human like my self and fox like her father. We hide her tail under her clothes and her ears in her hair. This way none of the children can make her become an outcast." Inuyasha seems to be interested in this.

"Will she go after me?"

"I don't know. I have not heard of anyone but children being killed."

"This is horrible. Is there anyway we can help?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, could you watch over my daughter? Please protect her."

"Sure, we shall protect her tonight then." Songo looked at Kagome and Kaori playing. Kaori picked up the game quickly and laughed every time she messed up. Kagome laughed too when she messed up and stared the game over again. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kirara even watch the girls with a smile on her face.

"Kaori, my you please stay in here with them tonight?"

"Okay mom. Night, I love you!"

"Love you too dear." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out of the room. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" "Sure Songo, umm… I'll be right back Kaori"

"Sure, I'll be here!" Songo led Kagome towards the other end of the room and told her the news.

"Oh this is horrible!"

"I know… we have to be on guard tonight." Night time quickly came. Inuyasha jumped into another tree outside to keep a guard on the entire village. "Heh, this tree is not as comfy as some others I've been in." He said to himself.

Songo was outside too, but instead of sitting in a tree, she was seated on the ground. She gazed up at the stars and the mostly cloudy sky. Kirara was seated at her side and curled up around her. Kirara's tail acted like a blanket to Songo. It was about 10:00pm there and still heavy cloud cover above. Inuyasha knows… tomorrow is the night of the Full Moon.

Inside, Kagome wrote in her dairy. She was in the room with Kaori who had fallen asleep when the sun went down. Writing, thinking, and maybe some more writing as she put what happened during today's trip on the pages. The white pages of the dairy kept getting filled with dark green ink until…

"Kagome, the demon is here!" Miroku reported. Kagome closed her dairy, threw it down and grabbed the bow and sacred arrows. She ran out of the house and looked at the chaos outside. She was so focused on her dairy, that the noise from the attack was never heard. Miroku woke up the child.

"Kaori, wake up! Stay here with me, the demon is after you."

Outside, Inuyasha met up with the bird demon. "Hey you, why are you standing in my way? Do you want to be crushed like these pathetic humans?" Her feathers covered her body, while her red eyes glared at Inuyasha.

"Heh, what are you doing here? Who are you anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Toriyoshe. I heard about you, the half demon named Inuyasha. You would be a jackpot in my hunt for today." She attacks him with sharp feathers that act like knives. Inuyasha prepares for an attack.

"Wind Scar!" His attack gets rid of the feathers. Kagome arrives in the action just in time. Everyone from the village is running away. "Inuyasha!" "Kagome!"

"Songo…"

"Miroku, go out there. I'll protect her."

"You sure?"

"Just go, Kirara's out there." Miroku leaves Kaori with Songo and hops on Kirara's back.

"Where is the child?" Toriyoshe attacks a few places. The village is basically destroyed and only 4 places are still standing. Including the one hiding Songo and Kaori.

"She's here I know it! Come out now!" Toriyoshe attacks again and hits Miroku and Kirara. Shippo shifts shape and saves them from hitting the ground. "Inuyasha, use your wind scar"

"Heh, okay then here goes!" He grips the Tenseiga. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha aims right at Toriyoshe. Kagome shoots a sacred arrow with his attack.

Toriyoshe tries to fly away from the attack and does not make it. She gets blown apart by this attack and vanishes. "That was too easy. She blew to bits in a second."

"Inuyasha…" She looks at him for a second and then turns away. 'Gosh I hope he did not see that!' Songo walks out with Kaori in her arms. Her mother runs toward them screaming Kaori's name. "Mom!" Kaori hopped out of Sango's arms and ran into her mothers arms.

"You're safe, that's what matters." Her mom is in tears, hugging her child close to her. The surviving villagers watched along with the gang.

"Heh…"

* * *

Okay that's the end of it! And if you thought… no I did not copy off of Princess Abi. I made this before the episodes with her even came out! And Toriyoshe is just a name that popped in my head. Lol! Please review and ch 3 shall be up soon! 


	3. The first entries

I know, why did I wait until chapter 3 for the start of him reading the dairy? Don't know… anyways here it is. Flame me if you have 2…it's only my second story!

* * *

Ch: 3 

The first entries

The gang was thanked for saving Kaori's life, again. They headed out of the village and decided to head toward where Toriyoshe attacked before. The villagers told them the nest was closer to the first village she destroyed.

Now it was night time again. Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones awake. Shippo and Miroku slept near each other close to the fire. Songo was curled up with Kirara and was sleeping peacefully under her long tail. Kagome had just finished up another dairy entry while Inuyasha looked up at the stars.

"Night Inuyasha." She curls up in her sleeping bag.

"Night Kagome." He spots the dairy and stands up. It was about a few hours ago when his snow white hair turned black. Yep, Inuyasha's time to be human was that night. The full moon shines upon them. Smiling, glowing and shining is what the moon did while it watched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up the dairy off her backpack. He went and leaned against a tree looking at the book. 'How do I open this?' He tried to open it, but it would not budge. 'How did Kagome open it?' Then he remembered what Kagome did a few minutes ago. Before she began writing in it. Kagome had taken the green fluffy pen and stuck it in the hole.

'I'll try that then.' He took the pen out of the slot and put it in the hole. The pen lit up and the lock opened. 'That was easy.' He began looking at the first page.

'**Dear Dairy, Hey this is Kagome. Yesterday was pretty cool and I mean cool. I returned to the federal era today and the wind made things pretty cold. Inuyasha and I got along at times then argued about the littlest things. Shippo wanted to stay at the beach so we left him there. We headed to the forest and Miroku made a move on Songo again. Like normal, a slap was giv'**

The entry stopped there. A pen mark was slashed on the page too. 'That must have been yesterday, when I scared her.' he smiled then turned the page again.

'**Dear dairy, can't Shippo and Inuyasha get along? Blah blah blah. He's still mad at me about the jewel shard thing. I hate it when I forget who has 3 shards or 2 shards. Oh well.'**

The next part was written in sloppy letters. It seemed that Kagome was in a rush to finish it.

'**G2G! Monster attacking village! ttyl, Kagome.'**

Inuyasha looked at the words carefully, trying to find out what g2g and ttyl meant. He let that be and looked at the next page. Instead of a real dairy entry, there was a drawing with Kagome's friends from the federal era. '**Songo, demon slayer and Kirara's owner, Miroku, pervert, womanizer, and monk, Shippo, the cute fox demon and…**' He stopped reading the little paragraph. The drawing of himself was bigger then the others.

'**Inuyasha, the handsome and brave half-demon that saved us against Toriyoshe ' **he looked at this for a while. "Me? Handsome and brave?" He looked to see if there was anything else in the dairy, but that was the last page Kagome wrote on.

He locked it and the pen lit up again. Inuyasha tip-toed past Kagome and set the dairy back on the backpack. Some of the feathers fell off and landed on Kagome. She turned over and kept sleeping.

Inuyasha laid next to Kagome and got real close to her. 'Night Kagome' He touched her face and fell asleep while staring at her.

That morning, Songo and Kirara were first to wake up. "I feel like a morning walk. How about you, Kirara?"

"mew" She nodded and shrunk to her smaller size. Songo saw Miroku and Shippo sleeping. Shippo was curled up and Miroku was stretched out with his mouth open. 'Okay, he sleeps in strange positions.'

"mew" She walked over towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "What's the matter girl?" Inuyasha's once black hair returned to snow white and his long sharp nails were back too. They were face-to-face, noses touching, like they were going to kiss in their sleep.

"Oh, what a site to see. This should be good to see when they wake up." Songo said. So they stayed, poking sticks at the white ash that was once a fire until...

"YAWN!" Kagome stretched a little bit. "Hey, were did my teddy go?" Kagome still had her eyes shut. She put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek and he woke up. "Oh teddy I found you!" She hugged his head and his yellow eyes stared at her. Songo was laughing so hard inside but if she made a peep, this show would end.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Inuyasha?" she opened her eyes. "INUYASHA!" she screamed and got up quickly. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? I was sleeping!"

"Oh and I wonder why your sleeping so close to me?"

"what does g2g and ttyl mean?"

"Don't change the subject! Hey…" she stopped yelling for a second. "How do you know about g2g and ttyl?" she asked

"Uh… I heard you use them yesterday." He lied. 'Gosh, if she knew where I got that she'd kill me.' Songo could not take it anymore. She let out a loud blast and starting laughing.

"You…you two… are so funny! She said in-between laughs. Miroku and Shippo woke up.

"hey guys, what's going on?" Shippo asked.

"You don't want to know. I'm going for a little walk." Kagome said as she stormed off.

"Was I _that_ close to you?"

"YES!"

* * *

Okay i know this chapter might be flaky... (stopid thunder stom) lol. ch 4 might be a few... i have to practice for a contest... 


End file.
